Racing Through my Heart
by Wreck-It Ralph
Summary: Real World AU 1998. Ralph and Vanellope Reilly are new to Charlotte, North Carolina. Vanellope is a happy 15 year old Jeff Gordon fan struggling to make it in High School. Being the only Gordon fan in a sea of Dale Earnhardt fans, how will she survive when it seems EVERYONE hates her just for who she likes? But, will she have a fighting chance when one boy stands up for her? R


_Hey guys, this idea just came to me as I was reading some VERY hateful comments towards Jeff Gordon last week about him getting in the Chase. Before I begin, I just want to say I am DISGUSTED with how many hateful and pretty sickening comments about him were made. I mean borderline death threats. Yeah let's threaten the life of a guy who has his own CHILDREN's HOSPITAL and raises over $4 Million PER YEAR for cancer research! But anyways, please read the story and if you like it, Favorite and review and I'll update Nights of Lightning ASAP.!_

* * *

**Racing Through my Heart**

"Vanellope, hurry up or you'll be late for school!" Ralph Reilly called to his fifteen year old Sophomore daughter, Vanellope Reilly. It was 1998, September to be exact. Vanellope and Ralph Reilly lived in Charlotte, North Carolina. Ralph had a job with his brother, Felix, owning their own demolition/repair company. Felix' wife, Tamora, was the principal at Vanellope's new school.

"Sorry Dad," Vanellope called from her bedroom, "I'm just trying to figure out which Jeff hat and shirt I should go with!" She said from her room. Vanellope was born in Nevada and recently moved to Charlotte over the summer, and fell in love with the fact that her favorite sport NASCAR was centered in Charlotte. Her dad really didn't care, but he loved that she found something so passionate about herself.

"Well okay, but hurry up, the bus gets here in two minutes!" Ralph yelled back, "and I don't have time to drive you today," he added on as he poured some black coffee into a travel mug. Back in Vanellope's room, she had _finally _chosen the hat and t-shirt combo to her liking and looked at herself in the mirror.

"Perfect!" She said to herself and pulled on a mint green wind breaker. Since watching NASCAR in 1986, Vanellope really didn't have an absolute favorite driver. Sure, she liked Dale Earnhardt, Richard Petty and Terry Labonte, but they never 'clicked' with her to be her all time favorite. Yet, she was proud to be a NASCAR fan, especially getting to show off her fandom at the two Charlotte Motor Speedway races that were held each season. It was in November of 1992, that Vanellope found 'her' driver. A young 21 year old from Vallejo, California by the name of Jeff Gordon. From the moment she saw him on TV during the pre race interviews, she felt a connection with him and was a fan ever since. "Bye dad!" she pecked Ralph on the cheek and left to get on the bus. Vanellope grabbed her back-pack and walkman and headed outside. She was extra excited because she had finally saved enough money to get a t-shirt and hat to support her driver, and at the fact she was ready to make new friends.

"Hi, hope you have a great first day!" The bus driver said kindly. Vanellope smiled at the nice comment and at the rest of the kids on the bus. But she was a little surprised to see a few angry and disgusted glares.

"Hmm, must be a new kid phasing," Vanellope brushed it off. One girl in particular who was wearing a Dale Earnhardt shirt and pink hat, glared at Vanellope evilly. After the bus stops, the kids were dropped off at school. Vanellope breathed in the wonderful smell of a new school and happily walked in. She got her class schedule and showed up to her Homeroom class, which was hosted by Mr. Ken.

"Good morning students, and welcome to another great school year!" He said happily as the bell rang and last minute kids came rushing in. "This year will hopefully be another great one and I'm here to greet you to your new days and to talk to if you need some help," he said with a smile. Vanellope was bubbling with excitement and turned to the person sitting next to her.

"This is gonna be great!" Vanellope said to the girl with the pink hat. The girl ignored her and was busy talking to a girl with a mint green hat and a boy with a brown hat.

"And please welcome our newest student, Vanellope Reilly!" Mr. Ken said and pointed out Vanellope. "And Taffyta, will you help show Vanellope around since she is new?" The teacher asked kindly. Taffyta, who was the girl with the pink hat rolled her eyes.

"Sure whatever," she said and went back to her conversation. The bell rang again, and all the students clamored out to get to first period. Vanellope didn't really need Taffyta, so she went to her first period Biology class herself. Taffyta took this opportunity to hatch a plan.

"Okay, she's gone," she said to her friends, Rancis and Candlehead who got that nickname for her strange affection for candles.

"What are we doing Taffyta?" Rancis asked his friend.

"Did you see what she was wearing? She's a disgrace to this school and our sport!" Taffyta exclaimed, knocking Candlehead's binder out of her hands.

"Should we really judge someone by what she is wearing?" Rancis asked, "she seemed nice," he added on as the three entered their Biology class and saw Vanellope sitting in the front row.

"Trust me Rancis, at lunch, we'll get her," Taffyta threatened as she saw how happy Vanellope was. 4 hours later, the lunch bell rang, and Vanellope took her sack lunch outside and sat on the concrete piling of the flag pole and munched on a PB&J sandwich. She felt someone watching her and turned around.

"Oh hey, Taffyta was it?" Vanellope asked and then noticed her shirt, "oh wow you like NASCAR too?" She exclaimed happily. Taffyta crossed her arms as Rancis and Candlehead stood behind her.

"We live where all the teams are centered, so yeah I do," Taffyta said rather rudely.

"I see you like Dale, he's great, I'm a NASCAR fan too!" Vanellope said and opened up her hoodie a little more and pointed out her hat. Taffyta knocked the hat out of Vanellope's hand and it fell onto the damp grass. "HEY! What was that for?" Vanellope asked and picked her treasured hat up.

"You like _him_," Taffyta said as if she were saying Hitler's or the Devil's name. Vanellope cocked her eyebrow in confusion and looked down at her shirt.

"What, Jeff Gordon? What's wrong with him?" Vanellope asked, a little insulted. Taffyta got closer to Vanellope and grabbed the collar of her hoodie.

"Jeff Gordon is the whiniest, most immature and _gayest _driver ever, he is an insult and disgrace to NASCAR and so is everybody that likes him!" Taffyta yelled and threw Vanellope in the mud, ruining her shirt and hoodie. Vanellope was so shocked by what happened, that she sniffled and let tears fall, only further encouraging Taffyta and her gang.

"Look, the baby's _crying,_ just like Gordon does!" Candlhead mocked and kicked dirt in Vanellope's face. The bell rang, signaling the end of lunch. Candlehead and Taffyta high-fived and walked away, leaving Rancis alone with Vanellope. He shot her an apologetic and sympathetic look and walked away as well. Vanellope picked herself up and put her hat back on with pride. The rest of the day, she never said a word to anyone, she just drifted on until the final bell. While walking from her locker, Calhoun noticed Vanellope's ruined outfit and sad demeanor.

"Vanellope, what happened?" Calhoun stopped and asked her. Not wanting to be a narc or waste her aunt's time, Vanellope made up an excuse.

"Oh, I just slipped outside on a rain puddle, I'm fine," Vanellope lied and walked out to the bus. Calhoun watched Vanellope as she got on her bus and made a mental note of what happened. As she got home, Ralph noticed her dirty clothes and hugged his daughter.

"What happened kiddo?" He asked worriedly. Vanellope tried to fight back tears as she recalled the bullying she endured earlier that day. But she put on a happy attitude to not upset her father.

"Oh this?" She asked and pointed out her shirt, "it's nothing I just tripped and fell in some mud," Vanellope lied, hoping her dad would buy the lie. Ralph smiled and kissed her head.

"Well I'm glad you're okay, come on, dinner's ready," he said and motioned for her to take a shower before entering the dining room. Vanellope took off her shirt and looked at it sadly, for it lost its former glory. Sure she could just wash it, but deep down, she knew it wouldn't be the same. After a quick shower, Vanellope walked into the dining room with a smile plastered on her face.

"Someone seems a little happier," Ralph exclaimed as she sat down and started eating her spaghetti.

"Well, I was upset that my great first day was over so fast, but then I realized, my second say starts tomorrow!" Vanellope so cleverly lied. Ralph smiled and sipped his soda.

"That's good, I hope it gets better," Ralph said. Vanellope sighed, feeling horrible for lying to her father. She only hoped, that it was over.

* * *

**(At Rancis' house)**

The british accented boy sat sadly in his room, thinking about what had transpired earlier that day. His head snapped up as someone rapped at his door. "What is it Mother?" Rancis asked and set his brown hat on his bed.

"Supper's ready Rancis, are you feeling well?" His mother asked. She opened the door and peered in at her son.

"Yes I'm fine Mother, just, thinking," Rancis responded. His mother walked into his room and sat down next to him on the bed.

"Rancis, if anything is wrong, you can tell me," his mother told him with a sweet smile. Rancis pursed his lips, wondering if he _should_ tell her what happened at school. It was odd to him. He had been friends with Taffyta and Candlehead since fifth grade and now this new girl comes along and he feels strange.

"Well mother, today at school we had a new girl arrive, her name is Vanellope I think," Rancis started, "and well Taffyta and Candlehead don't like her because she is new and likes Jeff Gordon," Rancis explained. "I'm just torn Mother, I've been friends with Taffyta and Candlehead for years, but I don't like how they treat Vanellope, what should I do?" Rancis asked his mother. She wrapped her arm around her son and pulled him in close.

"Well Rancis, I can't tell you what you should do, but my advice is to listen to your heart," Rancis' mom explained, "do what you feel is right," she finished and got up. "And hurry up, your supper is getting cold," she added on and left. Rancis collapsed on his bed and covered his eyes with the palms of his hands and groaned. Then he saw the light and sat up.

"I know what I need to do," he said to himself and left his NASCAR room that was covered with Richard Petty and Dale Earnhardt posters. And there was a teeny Jeff Gordon flag near his window. As Rancis sat down at the table, his home phone rang. His dad got up and answered the phone.

"Elman Residence," his dad said so gentlemanly and properly. "Hmm yes, he's right here," he said and handed Rancis the cordless device.

"Yes?" Rancis asked, "Oh, good evening Taffyta, how are you?" Rancis asked, uninterested. Taffyta started to babble on about how to get Vanellope. Rancis pinched his nose and took the phone away from his ear. "May I have a minute Mother and Father?" Rancis asked. His parents graciously excused him from the table.

"_Rancis, are you still there?"_ Taffyta asked impatiently.

"Yes Taffyta, and please just _shut up,_" Rancis told her. Silence met his ears as Taffyta swallowed what he just said.

_"What did you just say Rancis?" _Taffyta asked coldly. Rancis breathed in deeply as he prepared himself for what would happen to him tomorrow.

"I said shut up Taffyta, what you did to poor Vanellope today was just wrong and we can't be friends anymore. If all you want to do is make a poor innocent girl's life a living hell just for which NASCAR driver they like then I am sorry, but you're a BITCH!" Rancis yelled and shut off the phone. He put it down on a table in the hallway and re-entered his dining room.

"Son?" Rancis' father asked, "what was all the yelling to Taffyta about?" His dad asked on. Rancis sat down and sucked in all the air he could.

"Sorry you two had to hear that, but Taffyta and I are no longer friends Father," Rancis explained and started eating his food. Rancis' dad looked over to his mom for clarity.

"Taffyta and Candlehead picked on a new girl just because of which driver she likes," she explained. Rancis' dad sprinkled some parmesan cheese on the noodles and nodded.

* * *

**(The Next Morning)**

Vanellope woke up and stretched. She was happy and optimistic about the upcoming day since it was Friday and there was a back to school dance. Then she put on her Jeff Gordon hat and then remembered what happened the previous day and was sad again. "Well, if Jeff can handle the boos and hate, then I guess I can too," Vanellope told herself and headed downstairs for breakfast.

"Morning honey," Ralph said to his daughter and kissed her cheek as he put down a plate of waffles for her.

"Hey daddy," Vanellope said and picked at her food with a fork.

"So, I heard from your aunt Calhoun that the school is having a Back to School Dance tonight, are you gonna go?" Ralph asked as he thumbed through the morning paper and sipped some coffee. Vanellope set her fork down on her plate and drummed her fingers on the table surface.

"Yeah I guess, but I don't have a dress," Vanellope pointed out, "I had to sell my Freshman dress because it was too short," Vanellope added on and drank some of her Pepsi Max. Ralph chuckled and set down his mug and paper and pulled out a mint green dress in a plastic bag. Vanellope's eyes lit up and she gasped. She stood up quickly and took the dress from Ralph.

"So, I'm guessing you like it then?" Ralph asked as Vanellope kissed his cheek.

"I LOVE IT, I LOVE IT, I LOVE IT!" Vanellope screeched and jumped around with it. "THANK YOU DADDY!" She screamed and put it on her bed.

"I'm glad you do, now, you need to get ready for school," Ralph said with a wink. Vanellope gathered up her school crap and opened the front door.

"Dad, does it need to have straps on?" Vanellope asked him. Ralph looked up from his breakfast with a glare.

"No daughter of _mine_ is going to wear a strapless dress while I'm around," he responded as Vanellope giggled.

"And there we have the overprotective dad in his natural environment," Vanellope joked and ran outside to the bus. As she sat down, she could feel a pair of eyes staring at her. She slowly turned to her right to see Taffyta sitting across the aisle with Candlehead.

"Morning, _Gordon fan_," Taffyta spat out. Vanellope looked down to her walkman and turned it on and put a Def Leppard tape in. As she was jamming out to _Animal_, she felt a tap on her shoulder. Wanting some peace and quiet before getting to school, Vanellope turned around to tell the person to leave her alone.

"Please, go away, I don't want to be bothered right now," she told the person.

"I'm terribly sorry to bother you Vanellope, but I just wanted to apologize for yesterday," the boy said. Vanellope turned back around to see the same boy with the yellow shirt, brown jacket and brown baseball cap on.

"I'm sorry, what's your name again?" Vanellope said as she paused her walkman. Rancis extended his arm to shake hands.

"I'm Rancis Elman," Rancis said and let Vanellope shake his hand. She shook it, but looked confused as hell.

"What did you want to apologize for?" Vanellope asked him.

"Well, for not stopping Taffyta from throwing you in the mud, I could've and should've stopped her, and I am sorry I didn't," he said apologetically. Vanellope looked skeptically at him, but shrugged it off.

"Thanks I guess," Vanellope said, "at least someone here is nice to me," she said quietly. Rancis sat back in his seat, pondering over how to make Vanellope feel welcome and feel better. He then thought of the dance later that night at eight o' clock. He didn't want to seem too overly friendly, yet at the same time he didn't want to make her think he was just a brief 'hello.' Later at school, Vanellope opened up her locker to put her backpack away and to get her Biology work out, but was met with a horrifying sight.

"He looks perfect now, doesn't he?" Taffyta teased as she closed her own locker and walked by smugly. Taffyta had somehow broken into Vanellope's locker and drew all over Vanellope's Jeff Gordon stuff and pictures. One picture Vanellope was forced to toss into the garbage because of Taffyta drawing an obscene body part on the picture. The day only got worse for Vanellope. At third period study hall, Taffyta ripped Vanellope's hat off and played keep away with Candlehead when the teacher left to file some reports. During lunch, Taffyta stuck her foot out and tripped Vanellope, causing her to fall onto her face and into her food, ruining her hoodie again. Vanellope picked herself up and wiped the food off of her clothes.

"Have a nice trip, see you next fall!" Taffyta laughed and fist bumped Candlehead. Rancis, who saw everything from the lunch line, vacated his spot in line to help Vanellope.

"Are you alright Vanellope?" He asked and gave her a paper towel to wipe her face.

"I'm fine," she said quickly. She was fighting back tears as hard as she could as there was a frog caught in her throat. Rancis helped her to her locker to get a spare hoodie. "Can you excuse me for a minute?" She asked Rancis and headed for the bathroom. Rancis stood outside and pretended to get a drink of water to not arouse suspicion.

* * *

**(Back at the Cafeteria)**

Unbeknownst to Taffyta, Calhoun had witnessed the whole incident, and was _not_ happy one bit. "TAFFYTA KALING!" She shouted from across the room. Every student grew silent as Calhoun marched over to Taffyta and grabbed her ear and walked her to the office.

"OW!" Taffyta shouted as Calhoun threw her in a chair, "watch it lady or you'll be hearing from my parents!" Taffyta threatened. Calhoun slammed her hands onto the hand rests of the chair and glared into Taffyta's eyes.

"YOU DO NOT THREATEN _ME_," Calhoun warned Taffyta. The rich girl shrank down into her chair as Calhoun paced around in front of her. "This is your second year at this school young lady, and as you know, bullying is NOT tolerated here," Calhoun exclaimed to her.

"What are you talking about?" Taffyta asked in an innocent tone which Calhoun saw through.

"Can the lies you little maggot, I know you've been bullying my niece the past two days, it does not matter who you bully, I do care that it happens," Calhoun explained, "and for your punishment, you cannot go to the dance tonight," Calhoun said. Taffyta gasped and stood up and pleaded with the principal.

"No! I already got a dress and new shoes, please I won't do it again!" Taffyta begged. Despite loving bad kids beg for forgiveness, Calhoun didn't budge an inch.

"That is not my problem Kaling, now get the hell out of here, you're suspended the rest of the day, and if I catch you at the dance, you can kiss your spot on the swimming team GOOD-BYE," Calhoun warned and threw her out. Taffyta's mouth hung open at what just transpired. She walked slowly to her locker and gathered her things and walked out to her '57 Chevrolet. As she sat in silence, the anger blew out of her and she screamed and pounded the steering wheel.

"AHHHHHHH! IT'S NOT FAIIIIIIIRRRR!" She yelled, "this is all HER fault," Taffyta said after calming down. She then remembered what Calhoun had said.

_"I know you've been bullying my_ niece,' Taffyta remembered what Calhoun said. "That Gordon loving bitch is her niece? Ohhhh that girl will wish she never set foot at this school tonight!" Taffyta yelled to herself and drove off home.

* * *

**(Back with Rancis and Vanellope)**

Rancis could hear Vanellope crying slightly from the other side of the door. Knowing he couldn't go in, Rancis waited for a female teacher or his friend, Jubileena, to walk by. Luckily, Principal Calhoun walked by at that moment. "Um excuse me Mrs. Calhoun?" Rancis asked politely.

"What can I do for you young man?" She asked kindly.

"Well see, my friend Vanellope is feeling pretty crappy today and she's crying in the bathroom. I know I can't go in there, but I just want to make sure she's alright," Rancis explained. The absolute second Calhoun heard the name, she rushed into the bathroom, leaving Rancis outside, alone again. Calhoun looked in each stall until she found her niece in the last stall.

"Please just go away," Vanellope said, not even looking at who came in.

"On your feet soldier," Calhoun replied. Vanellope looked up to see her aunt waiting for her. She jumped up from the corner and hugged Calhoun.

"I hate it here Auntie Calhoun," Vanellope choked out and buried her face in Calhoun's chest. "Please, just let me go home to my dad," Vanellope begged her. Calhoun hugged her and then sat her in front of the door.

"Look Vanilla, I know it's tough right now, and that people here haven't been to kind to ya, but I know how strong you are, I know you can get by this. And I know of a friend who is looking out for you, so give him a chance," Calhoun said and opened the door. Vanellope looked over and wiped her eyes to see Rancis' back as he was getting a drink from the fountain. "See? He's been waiting outside for awhile now, and he is a kind boy, I know him," Calhoun said.

"He actually cares about me?" Vanellope asked in awe.

"The boy helped you after you were tripped, I think so," Calhoun said and shoved Vanellope into Rancis. Rancis was bumped sideways as Vanellope caught herself on his jacket. The two laughed as they regained there balance.

"Are you feeling better Vanellope?" Rancis asked.

"Much now that I know you were worried about me," Vanellope said and hugged him. She felt the poor boy tense up at having a girl hug him. She giggled and released him from the hug and kissed his cheek. Vanellope felt his cheeks heat up in a blush.

"W-w-what was that for?" He asked and rubbed his face where Vanellope's lips touched him.

"For caring about me," she said and hugged him again. Rancis returned the hug nervously. Calhoun gave him a thumbs up and walked away.

"S-so Vanellope, there's this dance tonight and I w-was wondering if you wanted to go with _me_?" He asked as sweat formed at his forehead. Vanellope smiled in reply.

"I'd love to," she said and scribbled her address on his hand. Rancis' hand tingled where she wrote down her address and phone number. The bell for final period rang, bringing Rancis back to reality.

* * *

**(Later in the day)**

Vanellope ran inside her house when the bus dropped her off. She almost knocked her dad onto his butt when she flew by at mach one to get to the shower. "Woah kiddo, where's the fire?" He asked at her spunkiness.

"No fire dad, it's just a boy is taking me to the dance," Vanellope said sheepishly. She could literally feel Ralph tense up at the word 'boy.'

"Oh a boy huh, well who is he?" Ralph asked with his hands on his hips.

"His name is Rancis Elman, and so far he is the only person at the school to be nice to me," Vanellope explained.

"Well I don't care how nice he is, I want to meet him," Ralph told her.

"Oh you will Dad, he's picking me up," Vanellope said and shut the door to the bathroom. Ralph sat down in his recliner and waited for when the boy would show up to take his daughter to the dance. Several hours later, Vanellope was putting the finishing touches on her herself when the doorbell rang.

"I got it honey!" Ralph said and opened the front door. He was met with a tall, but still shorter than himself, blonde boy wearing a brown suit and holding a bouquet of flowers.

"Hello sir, is Vanellope ready?" He asked kindly before getting a full look at Ralph. He craned his neck up to the point it was a little painful, "Wow, she never told me her dad was huge," Rancis commented. Ralph chuckled and led him inside.

"And don't you forget it kid, I am huge and I'm not afraid to use that against you," Ralph warned. Rancis sat down on the sofa, shaking slightly as the huge man stared him down. "So, what's your name again?" Ralph asked as he finally sat down in his recliner.

"R-Rancis Elman sir," Rancis said nervously.

"And why did you ask my daughter out to the dance?" Ralph continued his interrogation. Rancis gulped and set the flowers down in a vase.

"Well sir, a lot of people picked on her and I didn't like it. I even broke off my friendship with a few friends because of how badly they treated Vanellope and I just didn't want her to feel, alone," Rancsi explained. "And she's also smart as a whip and _cute_," Rancis squeaked out the last word. Ralph smiled slightly and stood up.

"Rancis," Ralph said and approached the boy.

"Y-yes s-sir?" Rancis stuttered. Ralph stuck out his hand which Rancis assumed was to hit him and he cowered in fear.

"It's good to meet a decent young man for my little girl," Ralph said kindly. Rancis looked back over to see Ralph's hand in a hand-shaking position. They shook hands and Ralph chuckled at how sweaty Rancis' palms were.

"Thank you sir, I'll have her home at 10:30 and I promise not to lay a perverted hand on your daughter," Rancis promised. Ralph smiled and patted Rancis' back.

"That's what I wanted to hear son," Ralph said. Just then, Vanellope walked in the room, ready to go.

"I'm ready!" She exclaimed, "good to see you Rancis," Vanellope walked over and hugged him. Rancis' face was stuck open in awe at how beautiful Vanellope was.

"Hey Rancis, are you trying to get flies stuck in your mouth?" Ralph joked. Rancis shut his mouth in embarrassment.

"S-sorry, shall we go?" Rancis asked. Vanellope took his arm and the two walked out the door.

"Have fun kids!" Ralph called out. He shot Rancis a look that read, 'If anything bad happens, it's your head.' Rancis got the memo and walked Vanellope to his '69 Dodge Charger. He was a little older than her, so he had his license and a car.

"Here you go Nelly," Rancis said as he opened the door for her.

"Nelly huh?" Vanellope smirked. Rancis turne beat red as he walked around the other side of the car and got in the driver seat.

"Oh s-sorry, if I can't call you that," he apologized and started driving off.

"No it's okay, I kind of like it," she replied and stared out the window.

"So, how long have you liked Jeff Gordon?" Rancis asked, trying to break the ice and keep the silence down.

"Since his first race in 1992, something about him just 'clicked' with my interest and the rest is history," Vanellope replied. "I also like Earnhardt so I'm not that bad a girl," she quickly added on.

"That's interesting, I like Gordon and Earnhardt too, but unlike some people here, I don't automatically judge someone just based on who their favorite driver is, I like to get to know people," Rancis explained and stopped at a red light.

"Can I ask you a question Rancis?" Vanellope asked as she moved some strands of hair out of her eyes. Rancis gripped the wheel and looked over at her.

"Sure thing, ask away," Rancis replied.

"Why are you friends with Taffyta?" Vanellope asked coldly. How anyone could be friends with her was beyond Vanellope's realm of thought.

"Oh that, I broke that off last night," Rancis replied and hit the throttle as the light turned green. "I was friends with her in fifth grade just because we lived close together and we worked on projects together," he told Vanellope and drove into the school parking lot.

"Why did you break it off?" Vanellope asked curiously when Rancis parked the car and got out of his side.

"I didn't like how she judged and treated you just because of who you like," Rancis explained as he opened the door for Vanellope.

"Well, thank you for opening the door, and for sticking up for me," Vanellope thanked him and let him lead her to the door of the school gymnasium. However, before they got to the door, they heard someone from the bushes shout, "_HEY GORDON FAN!"_ The two looked over to the bushes to see a ripped bag of garbage flying towards them.

"WATCH OUT!" Rancis yelled as he pushed Vanellope out of the way of the rotten filth. Rancis got everything on him. His suit, pants and hair were all covered in rotting trash.

"Rancis? Why are you hanging out with this bitch?" Taffyta asked as she came out from the bushes in a shocked expression. Rancis spit some garbage water off of his lips before replying.

"Don't you call her that!" He yelled, "Vanellope Reilly is a kind girl who you just judged based on who she likes and because she is a new girl. You've mistreated her and that is why we are no longer friends. If ANYONE here is a bitch, it's you!" He concluded is rant. Vanellope held her mouth with her hand from how shocked she was at what happened and what Rancis just told Taffyta.

"Well, FINE! If you think I am a bitch, I'll show you!" Taffyta yelled and started charging the couple. Vanellope jumped in front of Rancis and punched Taffyta's jaw, sending her flying to the pavement. At that time, the door flew open to reveal Calhoun.

"What in the name of Bill France is going on here?!" She demanded and then held her nose at Rancis' smell.

"Taffyta attacked us with garbage and I punched her," Vanellope replied. Calhoun's glare turned back to Taffyta and she picked her up by the collar.

"KALING!" Calhoun shouted, "I warned you, and now you're getting, THE CALL," Calhoun threatened her and brought her into the gym, leaving Rancis and Vanellope alone.

"I guess we'd better go," Rancis said, "I've got my fresh gym clothes in my trunk, can you stand guard for me?" He asked kindly. Vanellope nodded sweetly and waited for Rancis to change clothes. "I hope you don't mind if we don't go into the dance," Rancis said apologetically.

"Of course not Rancis, the thought that you were going to take me is good enough," Vanellope said with a smile. The two got back in Rancis' car and drove back to Vanellope's house. Rancis walked her to her front door when she stopped him.

"I'm sorry things didn't turn out well," he apologized and sat down on a bench.

"Rancis, it's okay, it was very sweet of you to do this for me," Vanellope replied and hugged him.

"Thanks Vanellope, I guess I'll go home, see you around, I have your number," he said and started to get up. Vanellope pushed him back down on the bench.

"Uh-uh," she said, "you're not going anywhere without your reward," she teased.

"W-what reward?" Rancis stammered out. Vanellope leaned in and put her lips on his. Immediately both felt sparks going off inside them. Rancis put his hands on her shoulders and Vanellope put her hands on his neck. Suddenly, the porch lights turned on and Ralph threw the door open, scaring the shit out of the teens.

"What are you doing to my little girl?" Ralph demanded. Rancis cowered on the bench before Vanellope stood up.

"Daddy! It was my idea okay? We got to the dance and the girl who had been bullying me threw garbage at us and Rancis took the full blast of it. He brought me home and I kissed him as a thank you," Vanellope explained. Ralph looked over at Rancis.

"You did that for my daughter?" Ralph asked. Rancis nodded and stood up next to Vanellope.

"Of course sir, tonight I realized I would do anything for your daughter," Rancis said courageously. Ralph cocked an eyebrow and grabbed Rancis.

"DADDY DON'T KILL HIM!" Vanellope pleaded before she realized Ralph was man-hugging Rancis with one arm.

"Thanks kid, if there's a guy my girl wants to date, I'm glad it's you," Ralph told him. Rancis smiled as Ralph let him go and pushed him toward Vanellope.

"Thank you Mr. Reilly, I think I'll go now," Rancis said and started to leave.

"Hey where're you going?" Vanellope asked, " want to stay and watch a movie?" she pressed on. Rancis looked over to Ralph who nodded that it was fine.

"I'd love to Nelly," he said and kissed her hand.

"Okay, okay, no pet names and no kissing in front of me got it?" Ralph said as he turned away and grabbed a video tape from his movie shelf, "How about _The Breakfast Club?_" He asked. The young couple nodded and sat down together on the couch. Rancis then thought he should phone his parents.

"Hello Mother?" Rancis asked when the phone picked up, "I just wanted to tell you that my plans for the evening have changed and I am watching a movie at my _girlfriend's_ house with her and her father," Rancis explained. "Mmmhmm, yes I'll be home tonight if it's not too late and I'm sure Mr. Reilly will let me stay here if it is too late, I'll see you later," Rancis hung up the phone.

"Yeah I guess you can stay the night," Ralph said when Vanellope put on her 'puppy dog' face, "but you sleep on the couch and if you go near my daughter's room, I'll toss you out the window," Ralph warned.

"He gets it dad," Vanellope said and laid back into Rancis' arms. About an hour into the 1985 classic, Ralph was snoring in his recliner while Rancis and Vanellope were curled up, still watching the movie.

"Hey Nelly?" Rancis asked.

"Yeah Rancy?" Vanellope replied.

"I'm glad you came to North Carolina," he said and kissed her head.

"So am I Rancis because I never would have found you," she said and then drifted off in Rancis' arms. Rancis smiled and put his grip on Vanellope a little tighter and closed his eyes as well. The sound of Vanellope's light snoring was music to Rancis' ears.

**The End**

* * *

_PLEASE REVIEW AND FAVORITE_


End file.
